Dialog Zitate - Doctor Who
Diese Seite enthält zu (fast) jeder DW-Folge eine Ansammlung von Zitaten und Szenen in Schriftform. Es werden ausschließlich ein Staffel bzw. Folgen Präfix, und sofern vorhanden eine Nummer des jeweiligen Parts bei Mehrteilern angegeben, dann folgt der deutsche Titel. Ein in klammern gesetztes (Dialoge), (Zitate) od. (Dialogzitate) ist nicht notwendig. Von jeder Folge sollte ein Link zu dieser Hauptseite bzw. der angegeben Folge vorhanden sein. Bitte achtet auf Rechtschreibung und Zeichensetzung. Doctor Who (Klassische Serie)'' - Doctor I (William Hartnell) Staffel 1 * 01x01 - An Unearthly Child * 01x02 - The Daleks * 01x03 - The Edge of Destruction * 01x04 - Marco Polo * 01x05 - The Keys of Marinus * 01x06 - The Aztecs * 01x07 - The Sensorites * 01x08 - The Reign of Terror Staffel 2 * 02x01 - Planet of Gigants * 02x02 - The Dalek Invasion of Earth * 02x03 - The Rescue * 02x04 - The Romans * 02x05 - The Web Planet * 02x06 - The Crusade * 02x07 - The Space Museum * 02x08 - The Chase * 02x09 - The Time Meddler Staffel 3 * 03x01 - Galaxy 4 * 03x02 - Mission to the Unknown * 03x03 - The Myth Makers * 03x04 - The Dalek's Master Plan * 03x05 - Das Massacar von St. Bartholomew's Eve * 03x06 - The Ark * 03x07 - The Celestial Toymaker * 03x08 - The Gunfighters * 03x09 - The Savages * 03x10 - The War Maschines Staffel 4 * 04x01 - The Smugglers * 04x02 - The Tenth Planet Doctor Who (Klassische Serie) - Doctor II (Patrick Troughton) Staffel 4 * 04x03 - The Power of the Daleks * 04x04 - The Highlanders * 04x05 - The Underwater Menace * 04x06 - The Moonbase * 04x07 - The Macra Terror * 04x08 - The Faceless Ones * 04x09 - The Evil of the Daleks Staffel 5 * 05x01 - The Tomb of the Cybermen * 05x02 - The Abominable Snowmen * 05x03 - The Ice Warriors * 05x04 - The Enemy of the World * 05x05 - The Web of Fear * 05x06 - Fury from the Deep * 05x07 - The Wheel in Space Staffel 6 * 06x01 - The Dominators * 06x02 - The Mind Robber * 06x03 - The Invasion * 06x04 - The Krotons * 06x05 - The Seeds of Death * 06x06 - The Space Pirates * 06x07 - The War Games Doctor Who (Klassische Serie) - Doctor III (Jon Pertwee) Staffel 7 * 07x01 - Spearhead from Space * 07x02 - Doctor Who and the Silurians * 07x03 - The Ambassadors of Death * 07x04 - Inferno Staffel 8 * 08x01 - Terror of the Autons * 08x02 - The Mind of Evil * 08x03 - The Claws of Axos * 08x04 - Colony in Space * 08x05 - The Dæmons Staffel 9 * 09x01 - Day of the Daleks * 09x02 - The Curse of Peladon * 09x03 - The Sea Devils * 09x04 - The Mutants * 09x05 - The Time Monster Staffel 10 * 10x01 - The Three Doctors * 10x02 - Carnval of Monsters * 10x03 - Frontier in Space * 10x04 - Planet of the Daleks * 10x05 - The Green Death Staffel 11 * 11x01 - The Time Warrior * 11x02 - Invasion of the Dinosaurs * 11x03 - Death to the Daleks * 11x04 - The Monster of Peladon * 11x05 - Planet of the Spiders Doctor Who (Klassische Serie) - Doctor IV (Tom Baker) Staffel 12 * 12x01 - Robot * 12x02 - The Ark in Space * 12x03 - The Sontaran Experiment * 12x04 - Genesis of the Daleks * 12x05 - Revange der Cybermen Staffel 13 * 13x01 - Terror of the Zygons * 13x02 - Planet of Evil * 13x03 - Pyramids of Mars * 13x04 - The Android Invasion * 13x05 - The Brain of Morbius * 13x06 - The Seeds of Doom Staffel 14 * 14x01 - The Masque of Mandragora * 14x02 - The Hand of Fear * 14x03 - The Deadley Assassin * 14x04 - The Face of Evil * 14x05 - The Robots of Death * 14x06 - The Talons of Weng-Chiang Staffel 15 * 15x01 - Horror of Fang Rock * 15x02 - The Invisible Enemy * 15x03 - Image of the Fendahl * 15x04 - The Sun Makers * 15x05 - Underworld * 15x06 - The Invasion of Time Staffel 16 * 16x01 - The Ribos Operation * 16x02 - The Pirate Planet * 16x03 - The Stones of Blood * 16x04 - The Androids of Tara * 16x05 - The Power of Kroll * 16x06 - The Armageddon Factor Staffel 17 * 17x01 - Destiny of the Daleks * 17x02 - City of Death * 17x03 - The Creature from the Pit * 17x04 - Nightmare of Eden * 17x05 - The Horns of Nimon * 17x06 - Shada Staffel 18 * 18x01 - The Leisure Hive * 18x02 - Meglos * 18x03 - Full Circle * 18x04 - State of Decay * 18x05 - Warrio's Gate * 18x06 - The Keeper of Traken * 18x07 - Logopolis Doctor Who (Klassische Serie) - Doctor V (Peter Davison) Staffel 19 * 19x01 - Castrovalva * 19x02 - Four to Doomsday * 19x03 - Kinda * 19x04 - The Visitation * 19x05 - Black Orchid * 19x06 - Earthshock * 19x07 - Time-Flight Staffel 20 * 20x01 - Arc of Infinity * 20x02 - Snakedance * 20x03 - Mawdryn Undead * 20x04 - Terminus * 20x05 - Enlightenment * 20x06 - The King's Daemons Staffel 21 * 21x01 - Warriors of the Deep * 21x02 - The Awakening * 21x03 - Frontios * 21x04 - Resurrection of the Daleks * 21x05 - Planet of Fire * 21x06 - The Caves of Androzani Doctor Who (Klassische Serie) - Doctor VI (Colin Baker) Staffel 21 * 21x07 - Zweimal Einstein Staffel 22 * 22x01 - Angriff der Cybermänner * 22x02 - Revolte auf Varos * 22x03 - Die Rache des Meisters * 22x04 - Androiden in Sevilla * 22x05 - Das Amulett * 22x06 - Planet der Toten * 22x07 - A Fix with Sontarans Staffel 23 * 23x01 - Das Urteil (Teil 1) * 23x02 - Das Urteil (Teil 2) * 23x03 - Das Urteil (Teil 3) * 23x04 - Das Urteil (Teil 4) Doctor Who (Klassische Serie) - Doctor VII (Sylvester McCoy) Staffel 24 * 24x01 - Terror auf Lakertia * 24x02 - Der Fluch des Kroagnon * 24x03 - Delta und die Bannermänner * 24x04 - Das Feuer des Drachen Staffel 25 * 25x01 - Die Hand des Omega * 25x02 - Die Macht der Fröhlichkeit * 25x03 - Das Vermächtnis der Nemesis * 25x04 - Die Todesmanege auf Segonax Staffel 26 * 26x01 - Excalibur's Vermächtnis * 26x02 - Das Haus der tausend Schrecken * 26x03 - Die Todesbucht der Wikinger * 26x04 - Der Tod auf leisen Sohlen Doctor Who (Klassische Serie) - Doctor VIII (Paul McGann) The Wilderness Years * Doctor Who - Der Film * Die Nacht des Doctors Doctor Who (Neue Serie) - Doctor IX (Christopher Eccleston) Staffel 27 * 27x01 - Rose * 27x02 - Das Ende der Welt * 27x03 - Die rastlosen Toten * 27x04 I - Aliens in London * 27x05 II - Der dritte Weltkrieg * 27x06 - Dalek * 27x07 - Langzeitstrategie * 27x08 - Vatertag * 27x09 I - Das leere Kind * 27x10 II - Der Doctor tanzt * 27x11 - Der Spalt * 27x12 I - Böser Wolf * 27x13 II - Getrennte Wege * Wiedergeburt (''zwischenstory) Doctor Who (Neue Serie) - Doctor X (David Tennant) Staffel 28 * 28x01 - Die Weihnachtsinvasion (Weihnachtsspecial) * 28x02 - Neue Erde * 28x03 - Mit Zähnen und Klauen * 28x04 - Klassentreffen * 28x05 - Das Mädchen im Kamin * 28x06 I - Die Auferstehung der Cybermen * 28x07 II - Die Ära des Stahls * 28x08 - Die Glotze * 28x09 I - Der unmögliche Planet * 28x10 II - Der Höllenschlund * 28x11 - Liebe und Monster * 28x12 - Fürchtet sie! * 28x13 I - Die Armee der Geister * 28x14 II - Weltuntergang * 28x15 - Die aufgelöste Braut (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 29 * 29x01 - Einmal Mond und Zurück * 29x02 - Der Shakespeare Code * 29x03 - Festgefahren * 29x04 I - Daleks in Manhatten * 29x05 II - Die Evolution der Daleks * 29x06 - Der Preis der Jugend * 29x07 - 42 * 29x08 I - Die Natur des Menschen * 29x09 II - Blutsbande * 29x10 - Nicht blinzeln! * 29x11 I - Utopia * 29x12 II - Der Klang der Trommeln * 29x13 III - Der letzte Time Lord * Time Crash (zwischen Episode) * 29x15 - Die Reise der Verdammten (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 30 * 30x01 - Es lebe das Fett * 30x02 - Das Feuer von Pompeji * 30x03 - Immer zu diensten * 30x04 I - Dicke Luft * 30x05 II - Mörderischer Himmel * 30x06 - Der Doctorvater * 30x07 - Das Einhorn und die Wespe * 30x08 I - Tödliche Stille * 30x09 II - Wald der Toten * 30x10 - Die Stimmen * 30x11 - Reise Rückwärts * 30x12 I - Die gestohlene Erde * 30x13 II - Das Ende der Reise * 30x14 - Der andere Doctor (Weihnachtsspecial) * 30x15 - Planet der Toten (Osterspecial) * 30x16 - Der rote Garten (Herbstspecial) * 30x17 - Das Ende der Zeit (Weihnachtsspecial) Doctor Who (Neue Serie) - Doctor XI (Matt Smith) Staffel 31 * 31x01 - Fünf vor Zwölf * 31x02 - Der Sternenwal * 31x03 - Sieg der Daleks * 31x04 I - Zeit der Engel * 31x05 II - Herz aus Stein * 31x06 - Die Vampiere von Venedig * 31x07 - Amy's Entscheidung * 31x08 I - Hungierige Erde * 31x09 II - Kaltblütig * 31x10 - Vincent und der Doctor * 31x11 - Der Untermieter * 31x12 I - Die Pandorica * 31x13 II - Der große Knall * 31x14 - Fest der Liebe (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 32 *32x01 I - Der Astronaut, den es nie gab *32x02 II - Tag des Mondes *32x03 - Der Fluch des Schwarzen Mals *32x04 - Die Frau des Doctors *32x05 I - Gieriges Fleisch *32x06 II - Homo Sapiens *32x07 - Demons Run *32x08 - Gegen die Zeit *32x09 - Warten in der Ewigkeit *32x10 - Götterspeise *32x11 - Zeit zu gehen *32x12 - Hochzeits-Song *32x13 - Sternenhimmel (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 33 *33x01 - Der Dalek in dir *33x02 - Dinos im All *33x03 - Wilder Westen *33x04 - Zusammengewürfelt *33x05 - Die Macht des Wortes *33x06 - Die Schneemänner (Weihnachtsspecial) *33x07 - Die Glocken von Saint John *33x08 - Die Ringe von Akhaten *33x09 - Kalter Krieg *33x10 - Geisterjagd *33x11 - Das Herz der Tardis *33x12 - Der feuerrote Schrecken *33x13 - Albtraum in Silber *33x14 - Der Name des Doctors *33x14a - Die Nacht des DoctorsDie Nacht des Doctors (Prequel) *33x15 - Der Tag des Doctors (Special zum 50. Jubiläum) *33x16 - Die Zeit des Doctors (Weihnachtsspecial) Doctor Who (Neue Serie) - Doctor XII (Peter Capaldi) Staffel 34 *34x01 - Tief Durchatmen *34x02 - Mission Dalek *34x03 - Roboter in Sherwood *34x04 - Hör zu *34x05 - Verschlusssache *34x06 - Der Hausmeister *34x07 - Tötet den Mond *34x08 - Die Mumie *34x09 - Hinter den Wänden *34x10 - Ruf der Wildnis *34x11 I - Dunkles Wasser *34x12 II - Tod im Himmel *34x13 - Hereingeschneit (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 35 *35x01 I - Der Zauberlehrling *35x02 II - Hexenkunst *35x03 I - Spuk im See *35x04 II - Vor der Flut *35x05 I - Das Mädchen das starb *35x06 II - Die Frau die lebte *35x07 I - Die Invasion der Zygonen *35x08 II - Die Inversion der Zygonen *35x09 - Morpheus Arme *35x10 I - Das Schattenquartier *35x11 II - Die Angst des Doctors *35x12 III - In Teufels Küche *35x13 - Besuch bei River Song (Weihnachtsspecial) Staffel 36 * 36x01 - Die Rückkehr von Doctor Mysterio (Weinachtsspecial) * 36x02 - Flucht durchs Universum * 36x03 - Der lächelnde Tod * 36x04 - Dünnes Eis * 36x05 - Kopf Klopf * 36x06 - Sauerstoff * 36x07 I - Extremis * 36x08 II - Die Pyramide am Ende der Welt * 36x09 III - Die Tyrannei der Mönche * 36x10 - Die Kaiserin vom Mars * 36x11 - Die Bestie des Lichts * 36x12 - Masken der Verdammnis * 36x13 - Der Doctor fällt * 36x14 - Twice upon a Time (Weihnachtspecial) Doctor Who (Neue Serie) - Doctor XIII (Jodie Whittaker) Staffel 37 * 37x01 - Die Frau, die zur Erde fiel * 37x02 - folgt * 37x03 - folgt * 37x04 - folgt * 37x05 - folgt * 37x06 - folgt * 37x07 - folgt * 37x08 - folgt * 37x09 - folgt * 37x10 - folgt * 37x11 - folgt * 37x12 - folgt * 37x13 - folgt * 37x13 - folgt (Weihnachtsspecial) Kategorie:Liste